Falling for Leah
by pinksparkledolphin141
Summary: Leah's imprinting story told from the POV of her imprintee!


**Hi guys! This is my first story so I hope you enjoy it. Please tell me what you think!!!!! Oh and if you're confused about the italics, those are John's thoughts. **

It was just a regular day for me; John MacLandress. We had just moved to the reservation near Forks. The reason my last name is Scottish is because my ancestors were both Scottish and Native. As you can probably tell I'm an only child.

It all started when I was taking my daily hike through the woods. I wasn't paying any attention to where I was going. I was running so fast I, I, I . . . . . Well . . . . . I tripped off a small cliff. (twelve feet above another one)

Seriously, I thought I was dead. Yet I landed in someone's arms. I must have been very light in this persons arms. Then slowly looking up, I saw I was in a girls arms.

She seemed to be about five seven. Her hair was as black as night, and shoulder length. She smiled at me and said "Hi my name is Leah Clearwater,"

"I'm John MacLandress. Could you um uh?"

"Oh! Ya'!" Leah told me. As she put me down.

Leah and I sat down together and started a conversation.

"So Leah where do you live?" I asked her curiously. "On the reservation," Leah replied to me. "So do I!" I said excitedly.

"My dad lost his job up in Canada so we moved here," I told Leah.

"My dad died of a heart attack, and my mom got remarried to Charlie Swan," she stated. "Oh and I have a brother too!" she added as a comment. "My mom is probably really worried about me. I should head home," she told me.

She climbed off the cliff. I heard a giggle as she walked away "See you around!" she shouted and disappeared. I expected to see her soon, but I didn't see her for the next month. Then, on the first day of grade twelve I saw Leah again. She was even more beautiful than I remember. Leah's hair was layered , and she seemed taller to!

I started walking toward her, to see if she if she remembered me, but a boy came up behind her and started walking with her.

Disappointed I started to walk away. Then I heard someone yell my name. I turned to see Leah running towards me. The boy who had been walking with her was tailing behind.

"Hey! This is my brother Seth," Leah explained to me.

"He is!?" I replied relieved.

"She was wondering if you wanted to hang out with us," Seth asked before his sister could say a word. At this Leah blushed, I thought she looked really cute.

"Sure," I replied as I walked to class with them.

We discovered by comparing schedules, that we were in almost all of the same classes. They were both really nice in class and school was a lot easier than in Canada. I didn't even get embarrassed once!!! I ate with Leah and Seth. They are really fun to be around.

_Seth is really nice. I guess he's just like his sister. Plus I like school. The stuff were learning in say cooler than the stuff we did in Canada. _

When I got home I put my things away and washed my jeep. Shortly after I went for my daily hike.

_Am I in love with Leah? Or is it just a friend ship. I don't know! Every time she looks at me I feel mesmerized. I see a heart warming love in her._

I tried to stop thinking about her as I headed home. Yet my head and my heart were at war. My heart was in love with Leah, but my head being rational said:

"_It couldn't be love! After all, I've only known her a few days_."

But I didn't care. I knew that my life was "off" without her.

"Buzz! , buzz!" was the sound I woke up to the next morning. Quickly I got dressed in my green long sleeve shirt and my dark blue jeans. After that I grabbed my breakfast and coat then ran out the door. "Rain! I hate the rain," I grumbled to myself as I headed for my jeep.

LaPush was wet and cold. The only good thing was being friends with Seth and my crush on Leah. I'd been driving for fifteen minutes when I saw Leah and Seth walking in the ditch. I pulled over and rolled down my window. "Do you guys want a lift?" I wasn't sure if they heard me over the pouring rain.

But they smiled and nodded letting me know that they had heard me and that they would love a ride. "It sure is nice to be out of the rain." sighed Seth "Thanks for the lift."

"Ya'. We always just walk, rain or no rain, but it sure is coming down." said Leah "Hey, John, what are you doing after school? Do you want to come hang out with us at our house. Its Friday night and all, so. . . "

"I'd love to!" What I didn't tell Leah was how excited I was to hang out with them!

I pulled up at the school and shut off my jeep, Leah and Seth jumped out and headed for the school. Jumping out, I quickly jogged across the school yard to catch up with them. _I've got to tell her how I feel. Tell her that I think I'm in love with her. _

By the time I got my stuff together and headed to my jeep at the end of the day, Leah and Seth were already there waiting. Unlocking the doors, a thought crossed my mind. How was I going to talk to Leah? I needed to be alone with her, so I decided to ask Seth if he'd give us a few minutes alone to talk. I hoped that it wouldn't seem weird, me asking him that.

We drove in my jeep for half an hour. The entire trip we were silent. When I pulled into their driveway, their mom came running out of the house.

"She always embarrasses us in front of our friends." Seth complained

We got out of the jeep and their mom lead us into the house. I heard the TV going and was formally introduced to their mom Sue and their step dad Charlie.

"I'm baking some pies, so you guys go and do whatever." Sue told us

Leah voiced the idea to go for a walk in the woods. No sooner had she said this, than she bolted out the door. Seth and I looked at each other, laughed and ran after her. As we ran I asked Seth if he could give Leah and I a minute to talk. He smiled and nodded as he ran off in another direction.

When I finally caught up with Leah, she asked me where Seth had gone to and I shrugged. I then asked Leah if I could ask her a question.

"Sure." she said turning to face me.

"Leah, . . . . . . I, well, I really like you. And I was wondering if you'd go out with me?" I asked her shyly.

She smiled and blushed before saying that she would love to. Then it was my turn to blush when she added the comment that she "liked me too."

Suddenly, I heard growling coming from the bushes to our right. I turned to see two cougars creep out ready to attack. I reached for Leah to pull her behind me only to discover that she was gone! Standing in the exact spot Leah and been standing in stood the biggest most beautiful light grey , . . . . Wolf I had ever seen!!! _I assumed it was a wolf, but it was huge!!! Horse size! _

I then heard a growl come from the bushes to my left. I turned to see a sandy brown wolf jump at the nearest cougar. The cougars, seeing the huge wolves, ran back into the cover of the forest. The light grey wolf turned and looked me in they eye. It was then that I realized that I'd seen those eyes before! It was Leah.

Before I could react, the wolves ran off and then about two minutes later, Seth and Leah walked out of the bushes. When they saw me staring, Seth smiled and told me before he walked away, that Leah would answer all of my questions. At that point, Leah and I sat down on a near by fallen tree and she told me the story. She told me about the Cullen's, Jacob, Sam and the other wolves. She even explained imprinting. At first I didn't know what to say.

Instead, I simply stood and reached out for her hand. Hand in hand, we ran back to her house. Seth was sitting on the porch waiting as we ran into sight. As soon as we stopped, he handed Leah the phone and said the name Jake. While Leah was on the phone with Jake, Seth grabbed my arm and pulled me away so Leah wouldn't be able to hear what he said. He smiled at me and told me point blank that Leah had imprinted on me.

The next thing I heard was Leah's yell.

"Seth!! I'm gonna' kill you for saying that!!!"

She dropped the phone and bolted after Seth as he ran away.

I heard Jake on the phone saying "Leah, Leah, Leah! Where are you?????"

I walked over to the phone and told Jake that Leah had run off after Seth. He laughed and hung up the phone. I sat down on the porch to wait for them to get back. What else could I do? What else could I say? _*shrug* That's my girl! Leah *sigh* _ *wink*


End file.
